When two souls meet
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: This is a story about how otto and cookie meet. Cookie belongs to Firegirl101597 and not me. Please R&R thank you. OttoXOC
1. A chat and a new mission

Me: FINALLY! I have begin this story after promising my friend 5 months ago. I don't own SRMTHFG otherwise season 5 would not have been cancelled.

* * *

The hyperforce were sitting in the command centre talking about how they managed to successfully beat Mandarin. "That was just too easy! I mean he let us attack him without hesitation." Sprx said whilst drinking a can of soda. "I agree with Sprx...this was just too easy. It is unlike Mandarin to let us win and not fight back. I find it more suspicious than easy." Antauri said sternly.

The hyperforce all nodded in agreement with Antauri. "Does anyone have any suggestions about what he could be planning?" Chiro said to the others. "I have an idea. As you know we killed Skeleton King after successfully winning the war. However, Mandarin managed to escape our weapons with ease. He obviously has a bigger plan in mind...a plan to revive Skeleton King again." Sprx said as nova looked at him in shock. "I didnt know you could think like that Sprx." Nova said as she sat back in her pod chair.

"I agree Sprx...but if what you have suggested is true...then you are his next victim. Think about it...you have the essence inside you. The fire of hate still lives within you...the moment Mandarin gets you Sprx...it's all over" antauri said solemnly. Sprx nodded sadly. "I know Antauri...I know that. I still regret betraying you when I foolishly let the stupid fire of hate corrupt me." Sprx said in sadness.

"I understand you regret what you did but you had no control over it! Even if you resisted it, you was already a prime target for corruption...so was Otto and Antauri." Gibson said to Sprx not only to reassure him, but to teach him about self-pity.

"Also it's a good thing Otto is the keeper of the sun stone otherwise we would not have survived!" Chiro said relaxing and smiling whilst looking over at otto.

Otto was at the control panel when he received an alarm. "Guys...Mandarin is after the soul of evil...and he is attempting to get the other two chosen ones..."

* * *

Me: done at long last. The two chosen ones will appear in the next chapter and they belong to firegirl101597 NOT me. P.S: fire I finally started it :)


	2. To the nether!

As soon as the others heard Otto's words, they all jumped out of their seats ready for action. They were about to enter their tubes when Otto stopped them. "I will go alone. Mandarin knows all of our attacks and is most likely expecting us to all go together. That fool does not know of the sun stones power...but I do. Trust me guys i will be ok on my own." Otto smiled at the others. His face held happiness but also determination.

Antauri saw this look in his face and nodded. "I understand we all want to go but i can see determination within Otto. Let him do this alone. We all know that Otto will alert us if he requires assistance." Antauri said as otto nodded. "I will certainly call if I need help. I will also call when I finish my mission." Otto gave a big smile which caused everyone else to smile.

"Ok Otto good luck and remember to just get in there, save the two chosen ones, defeat mandarin and get out." Chiro said as Otto nodded.

Meanwhile in the Nether, two female robot monkeys were seen fighting Mandarin. The older looking female had brown fur, lime green eyes and black spots around her eyes. The younger looking female had sky blue fur and forest green eyes. The youngest one looked scared and timid as the elder one fought against Mandarin with anger filled eyes.

"How DARE you enter our home and try to take my little sister and me!" The older one said to Mandarin. "Mask I'm scared...what if he turns us evil or takes the star and moon stones?" The younger sister said to Mask. "He will not succeed in either Cookie...he is a weakling and weaklings never win." Mask said whilst fighting Mandarin.

Suddenly Mandarin smirked and lashed out as Mask and made her fall to the ground. He looked at Cookie who was petrified. Cookie tried to heal Mask with the star stone but mandarin grabbed it. "No!" Cookie yelled in fear. She and Mask looked at Mandarin who went to grab the moon stone as well until he was hit with a green saw.

"You have caused enough trouble Mandarin!" Otto said as he stood on Mandarin. He grabbed the two stones and threw them to their respective owners (star stone to Cookie and moon stone to Mask).

"Thank you." Mask said as she eyed Otto suspiciously. She made sure she was between Cookie and Otto. She went to leave with Cookie. "Wait. My name is Otto and I am a Hyperforce member. We are a team of super heroes and we fight evil." Otto pleaded with Mask.

Mask looked at him but sensed kindness and honesty within him. She walked closer. "Yu are also hiding something aren't you?" Mask said to Otto who nodded. "I forgot to mention I am the sun stone guardian." Otto said as he showed the sun stone. "Come with us...we will protect you." Otto said smiling. Mask looked at Cookie then Otto before nodding. "Ok let's go." Mask said.

Otto smiled and turned his communicator on. "Antauri I'm coming back...and I'm not alone..."


	3. Meeting the chosen ones

Otto was walking back with Cookie and Mask to the place in which he entered the Nether. He smiled and kept walking with the sun stone in his pocket. "So Otto...what exactly IS the Hyperforce you talk about." Mask said in curiosity.

"Well the Hyperforce are a team of superheroes that protect Shuggazoom from evil. The Hyperforce are all brothers and we have one sister. We used to be a team of six robot monkeys but sadly our brother betrayed us. He thought power was the only thing that mattered to him." Otto said. Cookie and Mask looked at him. "So that orange monkey we fought..." Mask said until Otto nodded. "That was Mandarin." Otto said as he continued on his speech.

"We went into stasis until a human boy named Chiro awoke us from our slumber. He harnessed the power primate and became our new leader. We see him as a brother although our oldest brother Antauri sees Chiro more as his son. I am the youngest member of the Hyperforce and I am also head mechanic. I build our robots defences, repair damages in both our robot and ourselves." Otto smiled. "Robot?" Cookie said in confusion. "You will see." Otto smiled.

They finally got out of the Nether and Otto led them towards the city. Mask and Cookie looked around in amazement and curiosity. "Welcome to Shuggazoom girls." Otto grinned as he took them outside a large super robot. "This is our home and base." Otto announced as he went inside the robot with them and into the command centre. He waved to the others who were seated in their pod chairs.

"Well looks like we got another two beauties." Sprx said until Nova punched him in the arm. "Grow up Sparky." Nova growled and smiled to Cookie and Mask who sat down as well as Otto.

"Hello girls. We are the Hyperforce." Chiro said to them. "My name is Chiro and I'm the leader." Chiro smiled.

"My name is Antauri, second in command, psychic and mentor." Antauri smiled.

"My name is Nova, only female in the team, third in command and main fighter." Nova said.

"My name is S.P.R.X.77 but everyone calls me Sprx. I'm the main pilot of the Hyperforce." Sprx grinned.

"My name is Mr Hal Gibson. Do not refer to me as Mr or Hal. Just Gibson please." Gibson nodded.

"You know my name already but like I said...my name is Otto and I am head mechanic." Otto smiled at the girls.

Mask and Cookie nodded and smiled. "My name is Mask and I am the eldest of us two. I am also a psychic but I am also a very strong fighter, I am also highly short tempered as well as very protective of my little sister. I also guard the moon stone." Mask said. "I am Cookie. I'm younger than my sister by a year. Im more shy, timid and easily scared. I am also childish. I can fight really well but my sister is better. I guard the star stone." Cookie smiled happily.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves...it's time we showed you your new rooms." Antauri smiled as he nodded to Otto. "Let's go!" Otto smiled happily.


End file.
